


One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You'

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, I will edit tags I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 15,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one hundred ways to say it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pull over. Let me drive for awhile. (Michael Jones)

It’s late… or maybe early. You take a glance at the clock on the radio. 1:27 AM. No wonder your eyes are tired, you’ve been driving for almost three hours. The stupid convention was decidedly not far enough to fly to so driving it was. You’re heading home now though, so you can’t be too upset. Your bed is calling your name.

You rub your eyes for the third time in the last two minutes and a hand gently grabs your elbow. You look over to the passenger’s seat briefly. Michael is awake, head leaning against the window. **“Pull over. Let me drive for awhile **.”****

You shake your head. “That’s okay. We’re almost back to Austin.”

“I know. But we won’t be if you crash,” he says. His hand is still on your elbow, thumb tracing little meaningless patterns on the sleeve of your sweatshirt.

“It’s really okay, Michael. I don’t mind. Driving is nice. And stopping might wake that one up,” you flick your head back, motioning to Gavin. He’s sprawled out in your backseat.

“It’s just for a little while, baby. Please.”

You sigh and, after a few minutes of internal debate, pull over. The two of you switch sides and climb back into the car. “Wake me up when we get home,” you demand.

He smirks. “I know. You don’t want me carrying you up the stairs.”

“Yeah because people think I passed out drunk!” Your voice raises slightly, causing Gavin to stir.

“Shh!” He’s laughing. “Don’t poke the bear.”

You flip him off and lean your head against the window. Maybe just a few minutes of rest. Driving can get lonely… You close your eyes and next thing you know, you’re being carried up the stairs. Too tired to care, you groan and nuzzle into Michael, pulling a small laugh from him.  
“I know, I know.”


	2. It reminded me of you. (Gavin Free)

Your nose is buried in a book when hands come down over your eyes. Damn. You were hoping to have the Achievement Hunter room to yourself for a bit. “Guess who?”

“Wow, I dunno, who do I know that’s British?” Gavin drops his hands and sits next to you.

“Right. That was a bit dumb. What are you reading?” He leans over and read the front cover of the book. “I haven’t read that one before. Is it good?” One of his hands is behind his back but you don’t say anything.

“So far yeah. Even better if I could actually read it.” Slowly, you raise your book in front of your face, diving back into the text. You hear him get up but pay him no mind. Maybe you shouldn’t be so salty towards him but he broke some of your best colored pencils yesterday and that is unforgivable.

Even if you’re dating the guy.

He’s rummaging around in the stuff scattered on his desk but you ignore it. In fact, you ignore it so much, you jump when he drapes something across your neck. It’s small and cold and when you look down, you see it’s a necklace with a small pendant containing your birthstone. It’s very simple and you like it a lot. Gavin is standing with his hands behind his back. You tilt your head back to look at him, smiling. “What’s the occasion that I’m forgetting?”

“There isn’t one. **It reminded me of you. **"****

Your smile grows and you close your book. “Come here, you British buffoon.” You pull him down into a kiss much like in the Spiderman movie. “Thank you.”

“Of course, love.”


	3. No, no, it's my treat. (Ryan Haywood)

Late nights are awful. Absolutely the worst. You hate late night shootings for skits. Especially when you’re outside. In the middle of winter. It started to rain so the group decided to take a break. You’re shivering your ass off as everyone mills about, waiting for the rain to subside.

Someone drapes their jacket over your shoulders. Looking over your shoulder, you find Ryan is the culprit. He sits next to you. “You look like you’re freezing.”

Your teeth are chattering as you say, “I am.”

“Can you walk?” You nod. “Okay. Let’s go get coffee.”

“I-it’s raining.”

Ryan shrugs and stands up. “Meg keeps an umbrella under her desk. Come on.”  
\---  
The two of you quickly duck into the building, laughing. “I can’t believe you broke it!”

Ryan pushes his soaked hair out of his face as he looks at the now broken umbrella. “I know! Christ!”

“God, she’s gonna kill you.” You’re still laughing but step up to the counter and look at the options. The cashier is looking at you as you think. You shake your head after a moment. “I don’t know why I’m looking at this. I always get the same thing.” You order your usual with a friendly smile.

Ryan comes up behind you and wraps you in a hug, goosebumps prickled across his arms. He waits for you to finish before ordering for himself. The cashier rings you up and you stick your hand in your pocket to dig out some money but Ryan grabs your wrist. **“No, no, it’s my treat.” ******He hands a bill to the teen. “Take the rest as a tip.”

“And for having to put up with us at midnight.” The kid gets your coffees quickly and you and Ryan take them gratefully, standing near the door. The rain has slowed down to a drizzle. “Wanna just book it?” Ryan grins and nods, pushing open the door as you yell, “Have a nice night!” over your shoulder. 


	4. Come here. Let me fix it. (Miles Luna)

You hear the scream of frustration come from the men’s bathroom. But you assume it’s just one of the guys trying to take a selfie so you sit down at your desk. Suddenly, the door to said bathroom flies open and Miles storms out in a Ruby costume. “I’M FUCKED!”

You raise your eyebrows. “I’m sorry what?” He turns towards you and you try to conceal your laughter. The poor boy tried to wing his eyeliner but they’re just smudged messes. **“Come here. Let me fix it.” ******He pouts as he comes towards you. “Miles, sweetie, love of my life. What the fuck?”

Miles plops down on a chair and you grab your handy makeup remover and own eyeliner. He closes his eyes and you take off his eyeliner as he explains. “Kerry wanted to have a costume party for RWBY because, you know, it’s doing really well! So I donned the costume but damn my shaky hands!” 

You chuckle and toss the remover to the side. He opens his eyes and blinks them a few times. “I mean, you’re cute without killer eyeliner but I’ll work my magic. Close your eyes.” 

As you gently draw wings on his eyelids, he smiles. “I really owe you.” 

“I mean not really. Why wasn’t I invited to this party though. What the fuck?” You blow softly on the finished lid, drying the makeup. 

Miles furrows his eyebrows. “You weren’t? What the fuck indeed!” You work on the other one. “Do you want to come?” 

“I mean… yeah…” You lean back a little, trying to get a better view of both eyes. They look pretty even so you blow on them once more, making sure they’re dry. “Kay, you’re good.” 

Miles opens his eyes and smiles. “Thanks. But seriously. Do you want to come?” 

“I don’t have a costume.” 

“Sure you do!” 

An hour later, Miles and you are walking into Kerry’s place as Ruby and Jaune, arm in arm. Kerry opens the door, takes you two in, and says, “Miles, I found our new pairing.” 


	5. I'll walk you home. (Blaine Gibson)

You step out of Gavin’s house and onto the street. He was throwing a party but it’s late and you need to get home. But the question is where is home? You look both ways down the street. Damn your phone for dying and damn you for not going to his house more than just tonight. Maybe you can find Blaine! He lives in the same building as you. You look over your shoulder and come to the conclusion that you won’t be getting out of there if you go back in. So you sigh and start walking one way.

“Hey!” You turn around and find Mr. Muscles himself. He’s grinning. “Where are you going?” Blaine jogs towards you.

“Home.”

“Unless you moved, it’s this way. Come on.” He takes your hand. **“I’ll walk you home.”**

“You sure?” You don’t know why you asked. If he leaves you, you’re royally boned.

He nods, lightly pulling you forward. “Totally. I’ve gotta get up and wash my clothes tomorrow before I come in.” He rolls his eyes and scoffs like it’s a total inconvenience to use a washing machine.

“You can borrow mine and we can hang out. I mean, unless you really wanna spend time with Larry,” you joke.

Blaine shudders. “Yeah, no thanks. I’ll take my chances with you. I’d rather not be interrogated by,” he kicks his voice up an octave, “Mr. Frizzles and his cat Dingo!” He’s referencing Larry’s sock puppets that neither of you are sure if he washes. “Dingoes aren’t even cats! They’re like coyotes of Australia!”

You laugh and knock your head into Blaine’s arm gently. The two of you walk in a comfortable silence until you get outside of your apartments, which happen to be directly next to each other. “When are you going in tomorrow?”

“Eh, like noon.”

“Yo, same! I’ll be up around eight so just come in whenever. You have a key. I may be showering though.” You pull open your door as you say this, kind of just thinking out loud.

“I may be joining you.” He wiggles his eyebrows and you roll your eyes.

“Goodnight, Blaine.”


	6. Have a good day at work. (Ryan Haywood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is v short

You wake up when Ryan removes his arms from your waist with a sigh. You hum in agreement, rolling onto your stomach and looking at him. He’s rubbing his eyes and checking his phone. “Hey.” He looks at you. “You’re cute.”

This pulls a chuckle from him. “Go back to sleep.” He presses a kiss to your head before getting up. You watch him leave the room before burying your face in the pillows, taking a deep breath. You get up when you hear the shower start. He already has a mug of tea made for you on the counter. You smile and sit down, sipping it and listening to him sing. You chime in with a harmony and hear him laugh. But then there’s a clatter and a, “Fuck!” as he hits the bottles of soap.

“Loser!”

“Shut your mouth!” He comes out a few minutes later, hair still wet. Ryan hugs you from behind and lays his weight into you.

You laugh. “You’re heavier than I am, babe.” He presses a loving kiss to your neck. “Get going or you’re gonna be late.” He responds with a groan before grabbing his jacket and getting on his shoes. As he’s walking out the door, you call, “Hey, Ry?” He pokes his head back inside. **“Have a good day at work.”**

He smiles and comes back inside to kiss you and say, “Only because you said so,” before he leaves for real this time.


	7. I dreamt about you last night. (Michael Jones)

You nearly jump out of your skin when hands come down on top of your shoulders. You were in the middle of editing a video when Michael so rudely interrupted you by giving you a heart attack. Hand over your heart, you look at him. “What?!”

 **“I dreamt about you last night.”** He pushes his glasses up his nose.

“Okay but. Why didn’t you tell me this, I dunno, without scaring the shit out of me?!” You hit him in the arm at this. He jumps back, laughing.

“You’re cute when you’re flustered!”

You roll your eyes. “Please shut up.”

“You don’t even wanna hear what the dream was about?”

“I can only guess, Michael.”

“Hey now. It wasn’t even dirty. It was like… we were podracing or something but we were on normal streets, right?” He says this like it’s the most logical thing ever.

A smile sneaks onto your face. “Totally, Michael.”

“Okay well our opponents were Ryan and Gavin and some other guy who I had no idea who the fuck he was but anyway you fucking… cut in front of Ryan and he blew the two of you the fuck up!”

You’re raising your eyebrow, head in your hand. “This sounds like a bad drug trip honestly.”

“I’m starting to think it might be! Jesus Christ!” He’s chuckling.

You shake your head. “I have to get back to work. You probably have things to do too. SO GO AWAY.”

“Okay! Okay! Fine! Bye!” He’s laughing as he walks away.


	8. Take my seat. (Miles Luna)

So yeah, sure, you came in late to the beginning of the livestream. But it wasn’t your fault! Joel was keeping you on purpose because there’s the first come, first served rule on the couch. And, sure enough, all of the spots were taken by Kerry, Blaine, and Miles. Gus points to you as you enter the room, cameras swinging to capture you.

“You’re late!” he accuses.

“Blame Joel!” is your retort. You actually do feel bad about being late. It’s the first livestream that you’re a main part of and you’re late.

Miles comes to your defense, smiling. “Come on, Gus. You know how Joel is. It’s her first stream, cut the girl some slack.”

“Fine! Just this once though. You may take the stage.”

You roll your eyes. “I was going to anyway...” As Gus explains what the stream is about for those just joining, you sit on the arm of the couch, leaning on Blaine.

Miles leans over and says quietly, **“Take my seat.”**

You look at him, baffled. “Really?” No one is ever willing to give up their seats on the couch.

“Yeah.” He gets up and you plop into his spot. Miles then sits on the floor between your legs, resting his head on your knee. You run your fingers through his hair, knowing that the cameras are focused on you two but not really caring all that much.

Barbara on the other side of the stage says, “Guys, the chat is blowing the fuck up. Stop with this PDA bullshit.”

Gus looks over and sees it too, scoffing. “Yeah, unless you two have something to tell us.”

You and Miles look at each other. Kerry sees this look and asks, “...Do you have something to tell us?”

Miles shrugs, a content smile on his lips. “Sure.”

“Aaaaand the stream crashed,” Barb announces.


	9. I saved a piece for you. (Gavin Free)

Thanksgiving in the Rooster Teeth family brings pies to the office. Lots and lots of pie. It also brings lots and lots of work when people leave to see family.

You had some paperwork for orders dumped on you and it took you three hours, twenty two minutes, and eight seconds exactly to complete it. Which sucks because no one shows mercy when it comes to pies. So you were bummed when you came to get pie just to find your favorite kind is out.

You frown and sit at a table. Everyone else is chowing down and you can feel the stress of the holidays suddenly bearing down on you.

All of a sudden, a piece of pie is set in front of you, along with some soda. They’re both the kind you like. You look up and find Gavin sitting next to you, smiling. **“I saved a piece for you.”**

You smile and take a bite of the pie. “I owe you one.”

“Nonsense! This isn’t even my bloody holiday. I just knew you’d be upset if you didn’t get your pie.”

“You’re not wrong. But seriously. If you ever need anything, let me know.” Not only is this piece of pie your favorite, it was made by Chris who is just fantastic at baking.

Gavin takes a deep breath. “Actually, would you mind being my fake girlfriend for a wedding in March?”

You nod. “Totally. Hell, I’d be your real girlfriend if you wanted.”

Wait. _Wait._

You look to Gavin, trying desperately not to look like a deer in the headlights. He chuckles and says, “Maybe,” before getting up and leaving.

_**What.** _


	10. I'm sorry for your loss. (Geoff Ramsey)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is platonic yo

You hang up and sit against the wall, chest tight. This cannot be happening. Everything was going great for once in your life. _This cannot be happening._

Geoff peeks out of the Achievement Hunter room and sees you on the brink of an anxiety attack. He quickly comes over to you and sits next to you. “Talk to me.”

You shake your head.

“Okay, take a deep breath,” he commands, taking your hand in his. You’re trembling. You slowly inhale and exhale quickly. “Slower.”

You nod and take another deep breath, your breathing coming back but your throat and chest are still tight. “M-my parents…” And then come the tears.

Geoff quickly wraps his arms around you. “Shh… shh....” He has a feeling in his gut. Something very terrible has happened to them. “Take your time.”

The two of you sit there for a few minutes, you crying hysterically as Geoff consoles you. After the worst is over, you pick up your head from Geoff’s shoulder and stammer out a sentence. “M-my parents w-were… were caught in-in a fire and-and-and they didn’t…” You swallow your tears down. “They didn’t make it.”

You start crying again and so Geoff pulls you back in. **“I’m sorry for your loss.”** He presses his face into your hair. “God, I am so, so sorry. I don’t know what else to say.”

You shake your head and look at him. “Geoff, what am I gonna do?!”

“Hey, hey, hey. Calm down.” He sets his hand on the side of your face. “It’s gonna be okay. I promise you that much. For tonight, I don’t want you by yourself. Do you want to stay at my place so you have Griffon and I?”

You nod. “Yeah. Sure. Thank you.”

“Of course.” He presses a kiss to your forehead. “You’ve always got us.”


	11. You can have half. (Ray Narvaez Jr.)

You woke up late, therefore forgetting to bring lunch. And when you got to work, you were so caught up in what you were doing that you went ten minutes into your lunch break, leaving twenty. That’s not enough time to order something and eat it too. When you realize this you begin running through the people in the office that would share food with you. 

Almost immediately you think of one: Ray.

You get up from your desk and go to the Achievement Hunter room. They aren’t filming judging by the open door and the fact that Jack and Ryan aren’t present. You go in quietly nonetheless and tap Ray’s shoulder. He turns around and smiles at you. “Hey, girl!”

“Hey, do you happen to have any food? Just like a granola bar or something?” you ask, pulling your lip between your teeth.

“ Who do you think I am?” He pulls a sandwich from under his desk. “A granola bar? Please, bitch. Here.” He pulls the sandwich in two. **“You can have half.”**

You smile and gratefully take the half of sandwich. “You are too kind, Mr. Narvaez.” With that, you turn to leave but Ray grabs your arm. You look at him.

“We still on for tonight?”

“If by that you mean takeout and horror movies, yes.”

“Excellent.” Ray pecks your lips. “See you later, baby.”

“You can count on it.”


	12. Take my jacket, it's cold outside. (Miles Luna)

It is very unusually cold for Austin. For a city that averages around 70° Fahrenheit, to have it be below 40° is very unexpected.

Which is why you don’t own a heavy jacket.

But you couldn’t call in with the excuse of not being prepared for cold weather. So you donned your sweatshirt and went to the office.

As fate would have it, it’s your day to do coffee run with Chris. He’s already out in your car which, of course, doesn’t have a functioning heating system. You’re about to leave the office when someone grabs your shoulder gently and says, “Hang on.” You turn around to find Miles handing you his coat. **“Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”** You look at him blankly. The two of you have hardly ever spoken before. Sure, you might have been crushing on him from afar but to have him offer you his jacket? What the fuck?

“Sorry?” You must not have heard him right.

“I saw you come in this morning with only a hoodie on and now you’re doing coffee run so…” Miles kind of looks lost. No way was he anticipating you not immediately accepting. “You know, I don’t want you to freeze. And I know this is kind of weird since… we haven’t really talked before… but… I don’t know.” You’re biting back a smile. He’s very very flustered and is fumbling with his words. Miles notices your expression, an embarrassed smile making its way onto his face. “Look, just take the damn jacket, okay?!”

You take the coat from him and slip it on. “Thanks, Miles.”

He smiles. “Yeah, of course. Hey… do you wanna like… get a coffee sometime?” You outright laugh this time. And again, Miles looks so lost. “What?”

You shake your head. “Sorry! It’s just, I’m doing coffee run right now.”

His eyes widen comically. “Oh! Right!”

You shrug, a faint blush climbing onto your cheeks. “I mean, we can do lunch later, if you want.”

Miles’ smile softens into an adoring one. “I’d like that.”


	13. Sorry I'm late. (Ryan Haywood)

You’ve been sitting outside the restaurant for almost twenty minutes. The rain is pouring and you just want to go eat. But you also don’t want to be the sad, lonely girl who got ditched on her two year anniversary in the middle of the restaurant.

“Ryan the Late Guy…” you mutter under your breath to no one. You’re going to give it another ten minutes then you’re calling it quits. He didn’t have to go in today and Geoff would have let him go if he needed to anyway.

Suddenly someone knocks on your door window. You roll down the window and find a very frazzled and out of breath Ryan standing under an umbrella. He’s dressed to the nines but looks very upset. **“Sorry I’m late.”**

He looks absolutely miserable. You sigh. “I should have left, Ryan.”

“I know. But I’m so glad you didn’t. Can I get in while I explain?” You nod and unlock the doors. He comes around the other side as you roll up the window. When he gets in, he looks ready to cry. “God, I am so sorry!”

“Ry, what’s wrong?”

He chuckles but it’s out of cynicism. “Well, Gavin nearly broke my fucking computer today.”

“Wait, I thought you didn’t have to go in?”

“Nope, apparently that’s tomorrow.” He’s very cold with his answer. “Anyway, on my way over half an hour ago, the fucking car broke down! And I was going to call you but I left my phone in my pants when I changed at home so I couldn’t get a tow truck either and…” He takes a deep breath through his nose and lays his head on the dashboard. “I just wanted to have a nice night.”

You take his hand in yours. “You’re freezing, baby.”

“I don’t care.”

“Well, I do. And I’m also hungry. So how about we go inside and eat, then call a tow truck, and then when we get home, let’s watch a shitty movie and fuck, okay?”

He turns his head to look at you and smiles. It’s coupled with an eye roll. “You’re ridiculous.”

“True. But it’s okay because I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	14. Can I have this dance? (Blaine Gibson)

The idea was so weird. But that’s the Ramsey’s for you. They decided to have a masquerade party even though everyone was going to know everyone anyway. But Griffon insisted and went all out on everything. She even made masks for those who did not have them.

But you still weren’t totally sold on the idea, even if you already agreed to go.

You tried to be pleasant. But when you realized that was going to be a problem, you sat yourself on the stairs. Right now, your eyes are closed and you’re leaning your head against the wall. You’re honestly thinking about bailing when someone sits next to you. You try not to sigh noticeably before looking at the person.

It’s just Blaine, looking at you with curious eyes as he sips his drink.

He tilts his head and asks, “Are you okay?”

“TIred. Stressed. Not really feeling the whole people thing.”

He nods. “I get that.”  
You raise your eyebrow. “Blaine, you have the physique of a frat boy and the mindset of a mega nerd.”

“And…?”

You roll your eyes. “You’re literally the epitome of party!”

“Shhhhh. Don’t worry about it.”

“Okay, Blaine.” You resume resting your head against the wall.

A slower song comes on and Michael and Gavin can be heard screaming in denial. “I’m gonna be super gross okay?”

“Oh god. Are you gonna shit yourself?”

Blaine narrows his eyes at you as he stands up. “No, asshat. **Can I have this dance?” ******

A small smile creeps onto your face. “Sure, frat boy.” You take his hand and he leads you to the center room where more people than you thought are slow dancing. There’s Aaron and Barb, Gavin and Meg, Griffon and Geoff, and Joel and a broom among others. You take a deep breath and Blaine can sense your hesitance so he leads you to the edge and holds you close. You allow your eyes to drift shut and forget about things for a while, just getting lost in the moment.

And it’s a really, really nice moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHE LIVES!!!
> 
> Hey, crew! So just a few little things:
> 
> 1.) I haven't been around because I've been super busy with my performances (I got a big part in the Crucible holla) and school  
> 2.) I have a boyfriend now! So he takes up most of my free time.  
> 3.) I'm gonna start writing some of the Funhaus people (even though Joel, the love of my life, quit)
> 
> So yeah! That's pretty much it! Any questions and/or requests for more/less of people, let me know! :)


	15. I made your favourite. (Michael Jones)

You have been sick for like the past week and haven’t been eating as much as you should. A granola bar here, some soup there, but never much. Your body is about ready to shut down and sleep for three days. But you still insist on coming into work because “it’s just a cold.”

Michael busts into your work space bearing two thermoses and a box of crackers. You look over your shoulder at him, confused. “What are you doing?”

 **“I made your favourite.”** He’s scowling as he sets everything down. “Favorite soup, favorite tea, even your favorite goddamn crackers. Now eat something before I make Lindsay get in here with her mom voice.”

You take the thermos of soup and sip it. “You didn’t have to do this, Michael.”

“Bullshit, you wouldn’t have done it yourself and then you would have died so fuck you, shut up and eat.”

You take a few more sips of soup before turning to go back to work. Michael promptly pulls your chair away from your desk. “Michael!”

“Don’t Michael me! Eat your goddamn food, sicko!” You groan but he doesn’t let go of your chair and continues scowling.

You finish off your soup and thrust the thermos back into his hands. “There, shit head! Now let me finish!”

“That tea better be gone by the time I come back.”

You sip the drink angrily as he leaves.


	16. It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyway. (Miles Luna)

Night terrors are not good. Not good at all. Especially when you’re spending the night at someone else’s house.

Miles has been kind enough to let you stay the night at his house while the plumbing in your apartment gets fixed. You’ve been here for a couple days and your nights have been fairly calm. Not so lucky tonight though.

You wake up in a cold sweat, grasping at your chest. Your heart is beating very fast and you’re on the verge of tears. Without thinking, you get up from the couch you’ve been sleeping on and stumble towards Miles’ bedroom. Quietly, you open the door and whisper, “Miles…?”

Immediately, he rolls over and looks at you attentively. “What’s up?”

Now that you’re actually here and about to explain what happened, it kind of seems dumb. “Uh… n-nothing. Sorry for waking you up.”

He sits up and smiles. **“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.”** Miles pats the bed beside him, a silent invitation which you accept. You climb onto the bed, keeping your eyes down. “Hey, are you sure it’s nothing?”

“Huh? Oh. Um… I dunno.” Your fingers are knit together on your lap.

“...Do you wanna talk about it…?”

You sigh heavily. “It was just a stupid nightmare. I’m sorry.”

Miles just puts his arm around you, pulling you close. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. What’s on your mind?”

You feel your throat tighten up. “I um…” The image is actually seared into your mind. “I saw you get shot.”

He feels your body tremble and wraps his other arm around you, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “I’m right here, okay?”

You nod, trying your damnedest to not cry. With minimal resistance, Miles gets you under the covers with him, his arms still around you tightly.

He stays up till he’s sure you’re asleep.


	17. Watch your step. (Adam Kovic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new challenger approaches!

You are incredibly clumsy. It’s a fucking miracle that you don’t break more bones.

Well, there’s a lip on the step coming into the building. A lip that you have narrowly avoided many times. Today, you’re not so lucky. You’re rocking out to whatever is in your headphones as you come in, your toe catching. You feel yourself about to fall when a hand is on your shoulder, keeping you upright suddenly. Adam was coming out as you were coming in and grabbed your shoulder.

He’s wearing the shy smile he always gets when he sees you. **“Watch your step.”**

You giggle nervously. He makes you really jittery. Not necessarily in a bad way, but you just don’t know what to do about it. “Thanks.” You both stand there looking at each other for a few moments. “Oh yeah!” You reach into your bag and pull out a box of donuts. “I come bearing gifts.” He laughs and steps out of the way for you to come inside. You head to your desk and he follows. “Weren’t you going somewhere?”

He shrugs and sits in a chair, scooting over to you. “It can wait.” A small smile creeps its way onto your face. “If you’re not-”

“HOLY SHIT YOU BROUGHT DONUTS!” Bruce pushes Adam out of the way and makes a dive for your desk. After each of the Funhaus members gets a donut, you look back to Adam.

“What were you going to say?”

He shrugs. “It can wait.”


	18. Here, drink this. You'll feel better. (Lawrence Sonntag)

You let out a low groan. Someone knocks on the bathroom door. “Hey, you okay in there?” It’s Lawrence.

“No…” You drag out the word and then groan again before your head is back in the toilet and you’re emptying the contents of your stomach yet again.

“Is it cool if I come in? You don’t sound too good.”

You sigh. “If you don’t mind me throwing up, sure.”

He opens the door just as you throw up again. “Aw, jeez. You should go home.”

You set your head in your hands. “I can’t. I got a ride in from Peake.”

“I’ll be right back.” He kisses your head briefly before exiting the bathroom. You sit on the floor and lean your head against the wall. It’s a few minutes before Lawrence comes back. He knocks before coming in. **“Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”**

He made a cup of peppermint tea. You sip it. “Thanks. I owe you.”

“Not at all.” You drink it slowly, your stomach settling. “Do you know what caused this?”

“I think the drunk gameplay really fucked me.” He helps you stand up, your legs shaking. “I’m feeling better though.” You flush the toilet and the two of you leave the bathroom. “You don’t happen to have gum, do you?”


	19. Can I hold your hand? (Joel Rubin)

You get scared very, very easily. But when Geoff proposed the haunted house idea again, of course you said yes. You weren’t going to be the one person from Funhaus to not go through the haunted house. Maybe you’ll just listen to all of Ryan’s snide comments about the house and you’ll be fine!

Well, now you’re here and Lindsay is filming the intro. Geoff is speaking. “Hey, guys! So we’re back at the haunted house again with Funhaus.” You, Bruce, Adam, Lawrence, James, Elyse, and Joel wave. “And we’re gonna go through again. Apparently the upped their game since last year so…”

“So Geoff is gonna piss his pants even more this year,” Michael says, pulling laughs from the group.

“Shut the fuck up. Anyway. Here we go!” The group follows the worker to the door and you do inside. Immediately you’re engulfed in darkness. You’re pleasantly in the middle of the group with Lawrence ahead of you and someone behind. However, about halfway through, one of the workers jumps at you and makes you and whoever is behind you take a left rather than a right. You can’t see shit and Lindsay went to the right so there’s not even camera light.

You stop and someone runs into you, making you scream. “Hey! Sorry!” Joel grabs your face gently. He’s aware of your jumpiness. “Who else is with us?”

“Me and Elyse,” James responds.

“Don’t let me lead. I’m a pussy,” you say. James takes point with Elyse recording in the back. After a few more jumps, you give up and bury your face in Joel’s arm.

“Hey,” he whispers. You look up and he’s looking forward. **“Can I hold your hand?”**

He looks scared out of his mind too. Silently, you take his hand. He squeezes it tightly. “Hey, there’s the vagina like last year!” James goes headfirst through the black tunnel. Joel pulls you through after him and the four of you end up outside. However, before you get a chance to calm down, a man with a barbed wire covered baseball bat yells and chases you towards the front, where the rest of the group is.

Once the cameras are turned off, Lawrence looks to you and Joel. “Wow, it only took a traumatizing experience to get you two together!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP in peace Joel :')))
> 
> My guy will always be part of FunHaus in my fics even if he left irl


	20. You can borrow mine. (Bruce Greene)

You had a great day yesterday. The games you recorded were tons of fun and then everyone went out for drinks. No one got too hammered so you vividly remember what happened after Bruce kissed you in the parking lot.

Now, you’re awake and getting ready to head back to the office.You find your pants discarded on the floor but your shirt is no where to be seen. You begin searching around Bruce’s apartment but you still can’t find it. As you’re searching in the kitchen, Bruce wanders out still naked.

“What are you doing?”

You look at him, mildly stressed. But the sleepy look on his face (and the hickey on his collarbone) alleviate it. “I can’t find my shirt. Underwear, bra, and pants were all found. Not my fucking shirt though.”

Bruce yawns and heads for the bathroom. **“You can borrow mine.”**

“Won’t that be weird? I mean, I’m kind of your employee.”

He rolls his eyes. “Yeah and also one of my best friends. Besides, you’re the one who left a mark.”

You grin. “That’s true.”

“Now, are you gonna join me in the shower or do I have to get on my knees and beg?”

You laugh. “The second option sounds like it could be fun…”


	21. You might like this. (Michael Jones)

“Hey, nerd,” Michael says to draw your attention. **“You might like this.”**

You guys made the probably biggest step in a relationship: deciding to get a pet. Now, you’re at a shelter looking at the cats. Your building doesn’t allow dogs.

The one Michael is looking at is brown and gray. It’s curled up in a ball in the back corner of the cage, glaring at Michael. You stand on your tiptoes to get a better look at it. “Hey, it kinda looks like you. Constantly scowling and antisocial.”

He digs his fingers into your sides, causing you to laugh and fall back into his chest. He moves his hands from your sides to wrap around your body, holding you against him. “His name is Weston. He has the sock thing you like,” he mumbles into your ear. Apparently, he really likes the cat too.

You turn around. “He has the sockies?!”

He chuckles. “You’re such a goddamn dork… Yes, he has the socks!”

“Holy shit can we please get this one I really like him,” you plead, grabbing his arms.

He rolls his eyes. “I’ll go get the lady…”


	22. It's not heavy. I'm stronger than I look. (Adam Kovic)

You drop a box of kitchen supplies down on your counter-top. Of course you decided to move into your fourth floor apartment the day before the elevator in the building is fixed. You close your apartment door behind you as you prepare to help Adam lug your television up the stairs. You get to the second landing and see him walking up the stairs, carrying the T.V. by himself.

“Oh, Adam! I could have helped if you waited a few seconds!” You press yourself against the wall, allowing him to scoot by.

He gives you a confused look for a second before smiling. **“It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.”**

With that, he continues to walk up the stairs. “Yeah but it probably would be less awkward to carry if I help…”

He chuckles. “It’s really okay.”

You don’t say anything else to him till he gets the T.V. set down in your living room. You lock your door and then sit on the floor across from him. He’s smiling and looks very content.

You drop your head into your hands. “I can’t believe I made you spend your day off lugging my stuff up four flights of stairs!”

“Oh stop…” He scoots closer to you and wraps an arm around you. “I would carry a million T.V.s up twenty flights of stairs every day if it means I can see you more.”

You laugh and pick your head up. “You’re such a sap.”

“Yeah but is it working?”

You lean forward and kiss him. “Yes. Absolutely.”


	23. I'll wait. (Matt Peake)

It’s raining, it’s early, you have a flight to catch, and Peake has to be to work in twenty minutes. But you know if you don’t return your book right now you’ll totally forget and rack up twelve dollars in fines again. Peake pulls into the library parking lot with a yawn and you get out before the car comes to a complete stop.

“I’ll be like two seconds!” you exclaim as you get your book out of the backseat.

He smiles. **“I’ll wait.”**

You just barely let him finish before dashing across the parking lot, nearly slipping on the dewy grass. You throw your book in the return slot and hop back in the car. “Okay, let’s go!” 

Peake seems to be in absolutely no rush, whereas you’re sure you have taken years off your life with how much stress you’re feeling. Peake pulls into the airport and brings your bag inside for you. When you get in, you see your flight has been delayed by… 

“Three hours?!” you exclaim before collapsing in a nearby chair. All this tension for nothing. Rather than being late, you’re way early. Suddenly, you remember. “Peake, you’re gonna be late!” 

He shrugs and sits next to you. “It’s okay. Bruce won’t mind. Even if he does I don’t really care.” 

“But-” 

He cuts you off. “I’m not leaving you in LAX for three hours by yourself. **I’ll wait.”**


	24. Just because. (Lindsay Tuggey Jones)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so gay like.
> 
> So gay.

You sigh as you take your drink out of the fridge. TIme to get back to work. With so many Let’s Play Live’s happening, you’ve kind of been on overload with paperwork and financial business. As you’re heading back to your desk, you pass by the Achievement Hunter room and hear them all let out loud laughs before Geoff calls for the end of the video. Almost immediately, everyone is leaving the room. Last out is Lindsay, who you’ve kind of been harboring a crush on for some time.

She’s just so pretty and happy and talented and you’re just… you. Not only that, but it seems like she and Michael are going to soon become a pair if they aren’t already. You turn to go back to your desk but Lindsay notices you.

“Hey, where are you going, cutie?”

You stop in your tracks and look around. There’s… no one else. You turn and look at her. “Me?”

She shakes her head. “Nah. I was talking to the floor. Yes you! Where are you going? I’m coming with you.”

“Oh, I’ve gotta take care of sending tickets out and stuff…” She’s really close and smells like strawberries. “It’s not gonna be much fun.”

She shrugs. “Anything’s fun if you’re around.” Lindsay glances around briefly before kissing you. You nearly drop your drink. She pulls away smiling.

You can feel how red your face is. “What…? What? Why? What?”

She laughs and kisses your cheek. **“Just because.** Plus, ya know, you’re cute and I’d like to go on a date with you.”

You stare at her, jaw dropped. “But I thought you and Michael…?”

Lindsay laughs again. “Nah, son. I’m way too gay for his ass. So wanna go out?”

You blink a few times before nodding. “Yeah! Yeah, absolutely!”


	25. Look both ways. (James Willems)

Your nose is in your phone as usual. Usually, you’re paying enough attention to be able to tell if a car is driving down the street when you cross. But you’re answering an email right now, just getting it done before you head home. You take a step off the sidewalk too soon.

And the car is going twenty miles over what it should be.

You feel a hand on your shoulder before your brain even registers what’s happening. Someone yanks you backwards causing you to fall on our butt onto the sidewalk as the car drives by, the driver cussing you out as he goes. You stare at the road and then look at who grabbed you. James is standing above you, worry in all of his features. “What the fuck were you doing?”

You’re staring at him. He just saved your life. That was a truck, you would have been killed. “I… I... “ You don’t know what to say. Suddenly, you feel ready to cry. “I’m so sorry.”

He hears your voice break and kneels next to you. “Hey, hey… I’m not mad at you…”

“That was so stupid!” You’re crying now. This is so embarrassing! You can’t help but feel like an idiot.

“You would have made it if that asshole wasn’t speeding. I’m more mad at him.” James wraps his arms around you and holds you while you cry. “Hey, it’s okay, sweetie…” He presses a kiss to your head. “You’re alright.”

“You saved my fucking life, James!”

“Exactly! Knight in shining armor, hellooooo? You’re supposed to be happy to see me, not crying!” He manages to get a giggle from you. You sniffle and wipe your eyes as you look at him. He is… very attractive. “Seriously though, are you okay? That guy was a fucking prick.”

“I’m fine. Thanks.” You kiss his cheek before standing up. He follows suit and watches you get situated. “I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

He smiles. “Of course.” You turn but James gently grabs your elbow. You look at him and he kisses you. When he pulls away, he whispers, **“Look both ways,”** before he runs back inside.


	26. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. (Gavin Free)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gav says the thing but Ryan is v caring and idk man whatever

It happened in a split second. You were reentering the Achievement Hunter office to get back to the video you were working on. When you opened the door, you were immediately hit in the head with a golf ball. You sit on the ground as your hand covers the point of impact.

 

“GAVIN, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!” Michael roars before he dashes to your side. “Hey, you okay?”

 

Your eyes are tightly closed. “Mmhmm. That… really fucking hurt!”

 

Jeremy is laughing a little but runs by saying, “I’ll get some ice!”

 

Ryan is on your other side now, dad voice on. “Hey, I need you to open your eyes and tell me how many of me you’re seeing.”

 

You open one of your eyes only, your head pounding. “There’s only one Ryan.”

 

“Okay, so not anything super serious. Are you dizzy?”

 

“A little?”

 

“Okay. Michael, help me get her to the couch.” Each of them gets an arm under you and Jack pushes things off the couch to make room for you. “Jeremy is gonna be right back with ice for your head. I’m gonna sit here with you until you can open both your eyes, okay?” Ryan says as he and Michael lay you down.

 

“I really don’t think it’s anything serious, Ry.”

 

“I know but just in case.” He sends you a worried look as he sits, placing your legs on his lap.

 

Michael looks at Gavin who’s immobilized in the corner, hand over his mouth and eyes wide. “You gonna fucking say something?”

 

Gavin looks at Michael and then to you. He comes closer and says, **“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”**

 

You scoff a little. “I mean I would think not. Trevor, I hope you at least caught that on camera.”

 

He laughs and nods. “I certainly did.”

 

You send him a thumbs up. “Good man.”

 

Jeremy comes back in with a bag of ice and a bottle of water. “Ice for the head and water for the mouth.” Jeremy hands you the ice and you set it on your forehead as Ryan helps you sip the water. “How you feeling, kid?”

 

“I’m alright. You guys should keep recording. I’ll be fine.”

 

“You sure?” Jeremy asks.

 

“Yeah. I might need someone to help edit that GTA video I’m working on but yeah. Finish what you guys were doing.” You lean your head back and close your eyes. Neither Ryan nor Gavin move. You look at them. “I’m really okay. I’ve got Trayco to keep me company.” He makes a finger gun at you.

 

“Okay… but promise you’ll tell me if anything’s wrong okay?” Ryan says, lifting up your legs and getting up.

 

“Yeah. Of course. Thanks, Ry.”

 

He presses a kiss to your forehead. “Not a problem, sweetheart.”

 

Gavin still doesn’t go anywhere. “Gav, get back to your video.”

 

“I am so incredibly sorry. I had no idea you were opening the door.”

 

You smile. “It’s really okay.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. Oh my god. Yes, I’m sure it’s okay. Yes, I’m fine. Yes, I want you to go finish your video. Get lost, bird brain.”


	27. Try some. (Elyse Willems)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ELYSE IS PERFECT

You nearly scream when you can’t get your key in the door to your apartment. Today was such a long day and you just want to sleep. Before you can try to unlock the door again, Elyse opens the door with a smile. “Hey, sweetie. I’m making food.”

Fuck. You hate when you’re in a miserable mood and Elyse isn’t. You feel bad because she just wants to make you smile but you just want to hide for years. She goes back to the kitchen as you come inside. It smells like cookies and mac and cheese in your home. “I thought you said you were making food?”

“I am! Mac and cheese and cookies are the best comfort food!” You grin. What a goofball. She must have known you had a shitty day somehow. After you set your things down, you wrap your arms around her from behind. She leans back into you before bringing a spoon to your lips. **"Try some.”** You accept the food and it tastes better than usual.

“Mmm… What’s in that?”

“I dunno. I dumped extra cheese on it and hoped for the best.” The two of you laugh. “James said that when he went on a coffee run you looked upset in the kitchen so I wanted to make sure you at least were happy here.”

“I am ALWAYS happy around you.” You kiss her. “Okay, now scoop that bitch out I am hungry.”


	28. Drive safely. (Ryan Haywood)

Your alarm goes off at 5:30. You really don’t want to leave this bed. Or this house in general. You hear a groaning behind you and you roll over and look at Ryan. He drapes an arm over you and whispers, “Can’t you wait a little longer?”

“You know I can’t. I’ve gotta get ready. Go back to sleep,” you whisper, dragging yourself out of bed.

Ryan rolls onto his back and rubs the heels of his hands in his eyes. You strip off your shirt and underwear as you head to the bathroom to shower. It’s too early to eat right now.

You get lost in the feeling of the warm water against your skin. So lost you don’t even hear Ryan come into the bathroom until he’s in the shower with you. You smile and kiss him. He’s growing out his stubble and it’s prickly as all hell. You giggle. “I thought I told you to go back to sleep.”

He kisses you again, backing you up against the wall. “I'm not gonna see you for a week. I am not going back to sleep.”

You spend longer in the shower than intended.

So long that you figure you just have to grab a muffin or something from the airport. The next is spent quickly packing and getting ready as Ryan tries to interrupt you. Then you’re saying your goodbyes.

You wrap your arms around Ryan and he gives you a squeeze before kissing you. You back up and grab your bag, smiling. “I’ll call you when I land.”

He smiles and watches you walk down the hallway to the elevator and calls out, **“Drive safely!”** as the elevator doors close.


	29. Well, what do you want to do? (Miles Luna)

A group of you are gathered around the pool in the backyard. Barb and Aaron threw a party and invited the entirety of the Rooster Teeth company. You are only in town for the week before you’re flying out to Colorado again. Cow Chop had sent you to Texas to “scope out the competition” or rather see what Achievement Hunter is up to and take a vacation. So far, you’ve befriended many people and it has only been three days.

Miles and you bonded incredibly quickly. The two of you, plus Michael, Lindsay, Ryan, and Jon are sitting and talking. Somehow company crushes get brought up. Ryan holds up his hands. “I am a married man! I can’t speak of this subject!”

Michael glares at him. “Oh shut the fuck up. Everyone knows you’d fuck Meg if you could.”

Ryan points at him. “She isn’t part of the company anymore. Also who wouldn’t?” The group of you laugh. Ryan then sighs. “I don’t know… Mica I guess? I honestly don’t really know. I’m happily married.”

Jon snaps. “You stole mine! Uh… Barb. Definitely Barb. What about you, Michael?”

Miles then interjects with, “And don’t say Lindsay or Gavin!”

“Fuck you!” You all laugh once more. Michael is silent as he thinks. “James from Funhaus. He’s a hot man.”

Lindsay nods. “I agree. And Elyse is too!”

Miles nods and says, “Ah yes Elyse is a very hot man.”

Lindsay splashes water at him. “Fuck you!” Lindsay then looks at you. “How about you? You’re new so it’s fine if you don’t have anyone.”

You tilt your head. “Ehhh… I dunno, Cow Chop James? He’s cute. Also I’m a hoe for short beards so that might be why. And like… maybe someone here but it’s only been three days so I’m not sure. But they’re definitely cute and I would definitely spend time alone with them.” You then nod to Miles. “Your turn.”

He shakes his head. “Nah, I’d rather not say.” Everyone boos, including yourself. “Listen, I don’t want them to find out and Jon is the biggest gossiper I know!”

Jon scoffs. “I am not, you fuck!”

Miles shrugs. “While that may be true… I’m still not gonna say. Unless…”

Immediately, you’re all listening closely. “Unless…?” Ryan prods.

Miles looks at you and grins. “Unless you do something for me.”

You say, “Okay,” without hesitation. Everyone laughs and you look at them. “What?”

Michael looks at you incredulously. “You just agreed to anything he comes up with! What if he asks you to suck his dick?”

“Listen, Jones. He has a beard and I am a hoe for beards so I would one hundred percent suck Miles off.” You then look back to Miles whose eyebrows are higher up on his forehead than normal. “What do you want me to do, Mr. Luna?”

He shrugs again. **"Well, what do you want to do?”**

“Miles, the girl just said she’d suck your dick.” Ryan looks at him like he’s an idiot.

“...Okay, but you’re all here and I’d rather not have you all see my penis so how about we go with… kiss me?” he asks, looking at you. You don’t hesitate and seal your lips over his. And man. He’s a great kisser. You can feel your crush on him grow.

When the two of you separate, the four others catcall at you. “Okay, now who is it?” Lindsay asks before finishing off her drink.

Miles grins and looks to the ground, a blush spreading across his face. One then grows across yours as the others holler. “You sly motherfucker!” Michael yells.

Miles then laughs and looks at you. “Sorry!”

You laugh too. “I am not complaining. Trust me.”

“WHAT?!” Jon yells. “He was your other one?!”

You make finger guns at him. “You got it!”

“So should we go so you can suck his dick now or are you gonna wait till later?” Michael asks. Miles looks at you before the two of you shove him backwards into the pool.


	30. One more chapter. (Blaine Gibson)

Blaine snaps his binder shut and you gasp. “No no no! Finish it!”

He laughs and sets it down. “No! I don’t wanna spoil the finale!” He’s directing a mini-series and has read you the whole show so far. You’re lying on the other end of the couch but then throw off your blanket and climb up Blaine’s body.

“Please…?” you ask quietly. You can see Blaine freeze for a second. Generally you climbing on top of him leads to inappropriate activities.

He shakes his head. “I think you’re trying to seduce me into giving you what you want.”

You raise an eyebrow at him and trace his jawline with your finger. “And what is it I want, Blaine?”

Suddenly, he flips you over onto your back, landing you on the floor with him on top of you. He then bonks you gently on the head with his binder. “The finale and you’re not gonna get it!”

You let the sexy facade slip and laugh. “Please, Blaine? We’re already this far! Why stop now?”

He groans. “Why are you so fucking persuading with your dumb cute face?”

You gasp. “Does this mean one more chapter?”

Blaine sighs and opens his binder. **"One more chapter.”**


	31. Don't worry about me. (Michael Jones)

The newest Immersion went a little… wrong. Nothing fatal happened but Michael cut his hand. He was taken to the hospital quickly. Burnie calls you as soon as he’s taken into the room to get stitches.

“Hey, darlin’. Michael was being irresponsible and cut his hand open. He’s okay and we’re in the hospital right now. He’s getting stitches if you wanna come over.”

“Shit, yeah I'll be right over.” You hang up and leave your desk. “Ashley, if anyone needs me I'm at the hospital with my stupid fiance.”

“Got it!”

You're at the hospital in minutes and enter the lobby to see Burnie, Gavin, and Michael standing there, talking. You quickly walk over to them. Michael looks surprised to see you. “Oh, hey!” He wraps you in a hug. “What are you doing here?”

“Checking on your dumb ass. What happened?” You pull back and look at his hand. There's quite a lot of stitches in it.

“Eh, just grabbed the wrong place and there happened to be broken glass there. I'm fine though. **Don't worry about me.”**

Gavin then grabs both of your arms and pulls you towards the door as Burnie laughs and follows behind. “Those old ladies were trying to chat me up so we're leaving right now.”


	32. It looks great on you. (Adam Kovic)

You groan in the dressing room. You can't tell how things look on you today. Suddenly someone knocks on the door. You immediately respond with, “Occupied!”

You hear Adam laugh and then he says, “I know! You sound like you're having trouble. Want me to give you a second opinion?”

You kind of maybe made Adam come dress shopping with you. There's a premiere coming up and you want to look at least decent at the party where the dress is a required formal attire. And he's your best friend. This is what best friends are for.

You tug the dress up a little and step out of the room. It's strapless and has a sweetheart cut. The back is trailing behind you while the front is short. The entire thing is black because this event isn't about you and you don't want to draw attention.

Adam's jaw drops. You can't help the laugh that escapes you. “What do you think?”

He stares at you for a couple more seconds before saying, **“It looks great on you.”**

You give it a little twirl and look at yourself in the mirror. “Do you think it's too showy? I don't want to hog attention.”

Adam is just… staring. “...You look beautiful.”

You can feel your cheeks grow red. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

You smile brightly, making your decision. “Thanks, Adam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! So I have the people you guys have requested written, it's just a matter of remembering to post the things that come before. I have a very meticulous way of writing these so I can't mess up the system or I'll like die. So stuff is coming! And keep requesting people! It's really helpful to have an objective rather than just shooting in the dark.


	33. Close your eyes and hold out your hands. (Miles Luna)

You hear someone shout and turn to look but hands cover your eyes. “What the fuck?!”

“Sorry but Miles said I can't have you peek.” The person covering your eyes is Jon Risinger.

“Peek at what? Jon, what's going on?”

“Shhh… it's fine. Don't even worry.”

“I'm worrying a little.”

“Okay!” That's Miles’ voice. **“Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”**

You sigh but comply. Jon removes his hands from your face and suddenly something is set in your hands. You immediately open your eyes and find a cat looking at you. “No fucking way!”

Miles laughs. He's so happy. “Yes! I talked to our landlord and she's super chill about us having a cat in our apartment!”

“What's its name?”

“...You're gonna yell at me. “

You look at him, dread in your heart. “What did you do?”

Miles covers his mouth with his hands. “Look at the name tag.”

It reads, “McCree”

You roll your eyes but are smiling. “You're such a dork!”

“But I'm _your_ dork and that's what's important.”

“Absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao sooooo I keep forgetting to post these?? I have like... So many written but I keep not posting them for some reason but people with requests! I see you and I hear you and I have written for you but I have a backlog and I am sorry!
> 
> I love you tho ❤️


	34. That's okay, I bought two. (Blaine Gibson)

Blaine knocks on the doorframe before entering your office. He's smiling super brightly. You can't help but smile back at him. “What's up?”

“Guess who's officially going to the premier of the new Star Wars movie?” He brandishes a ticket from his pocket and waves it around.

Immediately your smile drops. You totally forgot you were going to go with him to that. “Oh shit…”

He raises an eyebrow at you. “You forgot to buy a ticket, didn't you?”

“I can't believe I forgot! I just got so caught up in everything!” You cover your face with your hands.

**“That's okay, I bought two.”**

You immediately look at him and he extends a second ticket to you. “...What?”

“I figured you'd been kind of busy with your move to a new apartment and office so I bought it for you! No big deal.”

Your smile returns full force and you hop up out of your chair, wrapping him in a hug. “I owe you so much!”

“I mean I'll call it even if you buy me dinner.”

You laugh and meet his eyes. “I would be honored.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I started this?? In 2015??? And we aren't even halfway done???? Why am I uhhhhh actual trash


	35. After you. (Miles Luna)

It's downpouring and you're carrying props to the main stage in one hand, keeping your jacket draped over you and the box with the other. Someone is running towards the door at the same time as you.

They reach the door first and yank it open. You expect them to just dart inside. But they just stand there with the door open. You can hear people yelling at them from inside.

But still, they leave it open. You get to the step and look at them. It's Miles Luna. You've seen him around but never actually spoken to him before. Or been this close. He's tall as fuck and handsome as hell.

**"After you."**

You smile at him and dart inside. He closes the door behind you and you drop the box of props onto the ground. The cardboard is barely staying together. You then turn to him and extend your soaked hand. “I don't think we've really met.”

Miles smiles. “I feel like I've heard enough stories to already call us friends though.”

“Oh no.”


	36. We'll figure it out. (Gavin Free)

Your hands are shaking like crazy. This can't be happening. Gavin knocks on the bathroom door. “Hey, love. You've been in there a while. Is everything okay?” You unlock the door and open it slowly, looking at the ground. “Hey, what's wrong?”

His eyes then lock onto the pregnancy test on the counter. You feel his eyes drift back to you. “I'm sorry…” You start crying suddenly. You cannot have this kid. There's too much going on in both of your lives and you haven't even been dating that long.

He immediately wraps you in a hug. “Shhh… it's okay. It's okay, **we'll figure it out.”**

“I can't believe this is happening!” You're practically hysterical.

Gavin keeps his voice soft but his hold tight. “It's alright. It's gonna be okay. **We'll figure it out.”**

And for once, you believe the stupid Brit.


	37. Can I kiss you? (Michael Jones)

It was such a stupid movie. It took itself way too seriously so you and Michael made your own fun by talking over it. As the only ones in the theater, it was okay. The two of you are clinging to each other through your laughter. You might fall over if you let go of him.

You get outside and the cool air is an inviting feeling on your warm face. You're about to walk to your car when Michael stops moving but doesn't move his arm from your waist. You look at him, confused. “What's up?”

He's staring at you and then suddenly blurts out, **“Can I kiss you?”**

“...What?” You're stunned.

He instantly throws his walls back up. “Nothing. Forget it.” He tries to blow by you but you grab his arm.

“Hang on! I didn't say no.” He looks at you. “It just… took me by surprise.”

His lips are sealed over yours as soon as you finish talking. He breaks it after a minute and grins. “Like that?”

You smile brightly. “Yeah, something like that.”


	38. I like your laugh. (Jeremy Dooley)

You're having an off day. Everyone can tell. They've all been walking on eggshells around you and you absolutely hate it. In fact, it's only been making things worse.

The only person who hasn't been treating you like you're made of glass today is Jeremy.

Jeremy can tell you're having a bad day too though. He could tell as soon as he saw you this morning. So he decided to go full-throttle with his jokes.

And he's decided that your laugh is his favorite sound.

The two of you are out at dinner right now and you're about to spit out your food with how hard you're laughing. Jeremy doesn't even notice but he's kind of... staring at you. Gazing is a better word. Like you're ethereal and made of stardust.

"What?" you ask after you swallow your food.

He blinks at you before looking at his food with a somewhat embarrassed smile. **"I like your laugh."** You can feel your face flush red. He looks up. "I'm sorry you've been having such a shitty day."

"I haven't--"

"I'm calling your bullshit right now. Point is..." He pauses for a minute. "I hope that I've made your day a little easier. Because **I like your laugh.** And I like you."

"...I like you too, J."

The two of you share a smile.

Jeremy has decided that your smile is his favorite image too.


	39. Don't cry. (Geoff Ramsey)

You enter your house in a blur and almost drop your laptop as you do so. You have so much extra work with people getting sick. You literally run into Geoff you head to your bedroom.

He gently grabs your arms. “Where have you been? It's almost nine.” He's genuinely concerned and you can feel tears well up in your eyes. His eyebrows shoot up his forehead and he pulls you into a hug. “Hey hey hey! **Don't cry.** I was just wondering if you were okay. No big deal.”

Tears start streaming down your face. His heart starts beating faster. He hates when you cry. Slowly, he takes your laptop from you and sets it down before setting you on the ground with him. He sets his head on top of yours and squeezes his eyes shut. Geoff tries to will your tears away whenever you cry.

He's very quiet when he asks, “What's wrong?”

“I'm just so fucking swamped with work and so fucking stressed and I feel like such a let down to everyone!”

“Hey! That last part is absolutely false! You're the most amazing person I know. I'm always so impressed by everything you do. I can barely keep up with my shit. If you need to be locked in the bedroom all weekend, I'll sleep on the couch and bring you food whenever you need. Shit, I'll even bring you cups to piss in if you want. But you are not letting anyone down. Ever. Got it?”

You nod your head and sniffle. “Thank you.”

“Of course, honey. Just **don't cry.** You're too cute to cry.” He presses a firm kiss to your forehead.


	40. I made it for you. (Matt Peake)

“Hey!” You're passing by the main Funhaus office, on your way back to your desk to finish editing when Bruce pops his head out.

You look at him. “Hi…?” You have videos to edit and you and Peake have plans later so you really can't stay late to finish.

“We have a gift for you.” Bruce doesn't give you time to protest before he's pulling you into the office and into a chair with a bowl of oatmeal in front of you.

You stare at it for a minute before looking at everyone. “...I have a few questions.”

“They want you to eat it, no there's nothing bad in it, and **I made it for you,”** Peake answers, practically reading your mind.

You smile a little and poke at it. “Did you really?”

“Yeah, because I didn't trust them not to poison you,” Peake says, grinning a little.

“Okay enough! Shut up and eat it!” Lawrence yells.

You take a bite and immediately want to spit it back out. It's really hot and thick and almost glue-like. Your face must give you away because James practically screams, “You have to swallow it!”

And you do. Then Bruce asks, “How was it?”

You slowly look at Peake. “It was really bad…”

Peake laughs and says, “Well, that's because I was told to put edible glue in it.”

Your jaw drops. “I thought you said you didn't put anything bad in it!”

“It's not poisonous.”

“I'm hurt, Matthew.”

He's grinning like the little shit he is. “I'll make it up to you when we get home.”

The rest of the group hollers and catcalls before kicking you out of the room once more.


	41. Go back to sleep. (Bruce Greene)

You slowly wake up to find your head in Bruce's lap on the couch. He looks down at you and smiles softly. He begins running his fingers through your hair. “Shhh… **go back to sleep.”**

“What time is it?” you ask, super groggy. You don't even remember falling asleep.

“Doesn't matter. Go back to sleep.” His voice is quiet and you comply, rolling over so your head is in a better position.

When you wake up next, you're being carried into your bedroom. Bruce notices and just smiles again. He looks tired too. He lays you down and then crawls into bed next to you, whispering, **“Go back to sleep,”** once he's settled in.

You stay asleep this time.


	42. Is this okay? (Blaine Gibson)

You and Blaine kind of got _really_ drunk at the bar. And being the responsible adults you are, you called an Uber to take you to his place. The ride there was filled with soft kisses and the elevator ride up to his apartment was too.

Now you're sitting on the couch and the kisses are no longer soft and sweet. They're hot and heavy. One of his hands is up the back of your shirt, the other in your hair. Yours are pulling his face closer to yours, trying to touch as much of him as possible.

That's when he grabs your hips and pulls you on top of him. You let out a small noise of surprise and laugh a little as Blaine pulls away from you slightly. Both of you are breathing hard and your hearts are racing. You can feel his cock through his jeans so you're kind of confused as to why he stopped until he asks, **“Is this okay?”**

You smile and you can't help it. Blaine, the most frat-boy-like person you know, is concerned about how you're feeling when his dick is trying to push through his pants. It's super sweet honestly.

“This is the most okay I've ever been with anything ever.” You stumble over your words but he doesn't seem to care because his mouth is on yours when you stop talking.

After you're done fucking each other's brains out, it's about 5:30 AM and you're in his bed. You're staring through his bedroom window, watching the sky turn a pinkish color. Blaine then slowly drapes his arm over you and pulls you closer to him. You turn so you're spooning and he holds you close. Then he whispers into your shoulder, **“Is this okay?”**

You smile and nod. “This is very okay.”


	43. I picked these for you. (Gavin Free)

The house you and Gavin live in is pretty small. Nice, but small and cheap since you don't see yourselves living there for very long. Especially because your neighbors are total pricks. They have a really nice front lawn and one time, you raked some leaves onto their grass. They said if you ever did it again, they'd sue you.

Gavin is late today and you're starting to get a little worried when suddenly he bursts into the office, dirt on the knees of his jeans, elbows skinned up, and flowers in his hands. He's smiling so widely, you're concerned for his mental health. You were talking to Jeremy but the two of you both froze when Gavin came in. He rushes over to you and extends the flowers towards you. They look familiar…

His eyes are sparkling at he says, **“I picked these for you.”**

That's when it clicks. You take them and gasp, smiling. “You didn't!”

“I did! Neither of them were home and I picked their bloody flowers!”

You jump out of your chair and hug him. “I fucking love you!”

When you separate, you take note of his appearance. “Wait, hang on. If they weren't home, why are you such a mess?”

“Their dog was outside."

Your eyes widen. “You went into their yard with their rottweiler out there?! Are you crazy?!”

He pulls you into another hug. “I got them and that's all that matters.”

You can't keep the grin off your face. “You are absolutely right.”


	44. I'll drive you to the hospital. (Blaine Gibson)

It felt like everything happened in slow motion. You stepped onto the floor as you came out of the kitchen and slipped. Your legs came out from underneath you and your butt hit the floor hard. But the real problem is that you fell _back_. Your head cracked off of one of the steps and you blacked out for a moment.

Blaine rushes over, being the only one to witness this. “Holy shit! Are you okay?!”

You open your eyes very slowly and not very much, with a groan. “Something's wrong…”

Aaron comes over. At first he grins, seeing Blaine over you, very close. He's always wanted to two of you to get together. But then he sees Blaine's expression and quickly comes over. “Hey, is everything okay?”

“Don't worry. **I'll drive you to the hospital,”** Blaine says to you.

“You want me to go with you?” Aaron asks as the both of you get up, Blaine assisting you.

“Uh… yeah sure.”  
\---  
Blaine has been bouncing his leg for the past ten minutes. Aaron finally sets his hand on his knee to stop it. Blaine looks at him. “I know you're nervous but she's going to be fine. She has literally fallen down a flight of stairs before and been fine.”

“I just-”

“I know. But you need to chill.”

The elevator then dings open and you step out. You smile as soon as you see Blaine and Aaron, who both come over and hug you. “So what's up?” Blaine asks as the three of you leave.

“I only have a concussion, surprisingly! But I was told that if it doesn't get better within two weeks that I need to come back because then I could have brain damage. But it's most likely only a concussion.” You take Blaine's hands and smile up at him. “Thank you for driving me.”

Blaine kisses your knuckles. **"I’ll drive you to the hospital** whenever you need.”


	45. What do you want to watch? (James Willems)

You shiver for what feels like the millionth time as James runs his hands over you. The two of you have Lazy Saturdays, in which you lay around in your underwear and do nothing. James has been feeling you up for the past few minutes and you're so close to just jumping his bones.

He drags his nails over your underwear clad ass gently before grabbing the remote and turning on the television, going back to the head of the bed. As he does so, he smiles at you and says, **“What do you want to watch?”**

You groan into the bed. “You're such a fucking tease!”

“Huh. Never heard of that one. Is it good?”

You roll your eyes. “Yeah, you'll love it.”

“Really, though. **What do you want to watch?”** He begins browsing channels.

You climb up the bed and sit on top of him. “Nothing. You want to know what I'd rather do?”

You and James don't watch television for a very long time.


	46. You can go first. (Gavin Free)

You were definitely not paying attention. An email had popped up on your phone and you were reading it as you walked into the building. At the same time, Gavin was also walking into the building. He was preoccupied with a game on his phone. You happened to both be walking to the same door, at the same speed, from the same distance.

The two of you bump into each other. He lets out a squawk as you yelp. You two pause for a second before laughing. He motions towards the door. **“You can go first.”**

“I mean, if you insist.” You enter the building and head towards your desk.

“Hey, hang on a sec!” Gavin runs up to you and you look at him. You just stare at him. “I was just wondering… can I have your number?”

“I don't know, _can_ you?” You're grinning.

“...Yes?”

You laugh before taking his phone from his hand and putting in your number. “I'm not usually busy, so let me know if you want to hang out sometime.”

You leave Gavin gawking a his phone, like he's surprised simply asking for your number worked.


	47. Did you get my letter? (Joel Heyman)

You open the door to your apartment and are immediately attacked with kisses and hugs. You yell and laugh, pushing Joel off of you. “Down, boy!” It's 7:00, he must have just gotten home. You can't blame him though. You're also very excited. You were out of town for a month with work.

Joel takes your bags from you and brings them to the bedroom, talking to you over his shoulder. “How was the flight?”

“Decent! I'm so glad it wasn't a connecting flight because I probably would have gotten stuck in the storm and died.”

Joel comes back into the room where your standing and looks at you. “What storm?” Just as he asks, rain begins downpouring. He sits with you on the couch soon after. Your head is in his lap in a matter of minutes. “Oh hey, **did you get my letter?”**

You grin. “Of course. Remind me how old you are again?” you tease.

“I think I was seventy five last time I checked.”

Thunder rolls and lightning strikes right after Joel finishes his sentence. The lights in the apartment flicker. “Are you going to be able to entertain me with campfire stories if the power goes out?”

“I could do it with the power still on! Here we go! When I was your age, I—”

“No! No! Stop it!” You laugh as you protest and straddle Joel. You wrap your arms around him in a tight hug to get him to shut up while you continue laughing. He squeezes you in a hug and then you sit back a little, looking at him. “I missed your face.”

“I missed your butt.” He slides his hands into your back pockets and the two of you share a slow, drawn out kiss. Then the lights cut out and Joel pulls away, yelling, “WHEN I WAS YOUR AGE, I USED TO—”


	48. I'll do it for you. (Jeremy Dooley)

“Oh man…” Jeremy is staring up at the top of the ride.

You smile and toss out your now-empty bottle of water. “J, you don't have to do this. I can get Michael or Ryan to come with me.” You know he has a terrible fear of heights. But it's your first time out in public with your friends as an official couple.

He feels obligated. “No. I've got this.”

“Are you sure? You really don't have to.”

He takes a deep breath and then steps into line. **“I'll do it for you.”**

Your face breaks into a wide smile as you join him. “Thanks, J.”

After a few minutes, the two of you are strapped in and the ride begins to rise. You can see Jeremy tense up next to you. You grab his hand as the ride continues its ascent. “You owe me for this.”

He puts his head back against the seat, closing his eyes. You laugh. “What happened to doing this for me?”

“We're a hundred feet in the aIR!” The ride drops at the end of his sentence. “Holy fuck, holy fuck! I'm never doing anything for you ever again!”

You toss your head back and cackle.


	49. Call me when you get home. (Jack Pattillo)

You exit the office and are ready to head home when you see the rain. It's incredibly dark out as it downpours. Thunder shakes the building and you can see the wind whipping through the trees, making them look like they're going to break like toothpicks.

Jack stops next to you and watches the weather too. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah… I might… wait a little while before leaving.” 

“I might join you.”

You and Jack walk to the kitchen to get a drink while you wait out the rain. There are a few other people there too, specifically Blaine and Jon and Miles. “Hey, guys. What's up?”

“Angry God apparently,” Jon says before lightning cracks and thunder roars. The lights flicker.

“Is everyone out of the trailer and in the main building?” Jack asks, sitting next to Miles. You take a seat next to Blaine, with Jon at the head of the table.

“Yeah, I was the last one out.”

The group of you sit around for a while, talking. After what seems like hours, it sounds as if the weather calms down. You check the time. “I need to get home and check on my cat. She's probably under the bed.”

Jack walks you to the door. The rain is still pouring but there's no lightning for about a minute, plenty of time for you to get to your car. “Be careful.”

You smile at him. “It’s just a little rain. No big deal.”

He presses a kiss to your forehead, a silent good luck. **“Call me when you get home.”**

You nod. “I definitely will.” You take off into the rain after the next strike of lightning.


	50. I think you're beautiful. (Miles Luna)

You have such a bad hangover. Miles, your boyfriend, is 6’3 and can hold his liquor much better than you can. You are much shorter and like to try and compete with your giant of a boyfriend in drinking contests.

You always lose.

You're lying with him right now, arm draped over your eyes. He's holding you close to him, obviously somewhat hungover himself, judging by the groan he gives. You have a migraine and are about to fall back to sleep when your stomach churns violently. You fall out of the bed and sprint to the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet. Miles comes in and sits on the floor next to you, rubbing your back as you throw up.

You lay your head in his lap when you finish, rolling so he can't see your face. You know your makeup from last night is smudged and you have dried drool on your face. It's also the first time you've thrown up in front of him. You groan. “I look like trash.”

**“I think you're beautiful.”**

“You're trying to suck up because this is your fault.”

“No, it's because it's the truth. **I think you're beautiful** literally all the time. Even when you're hungover and throwing up in my bathroom.”

“I hate you.”

“I know. Now let's go back to sleep, yeah?”

“Fuck yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So, as you can see, we're halfway done! I'm working on some story ideas and I'm going to try to go back and finish some already started ones, but if you guys know any other things like this, let me know!
> 
> I'm kind of thinking of maybe doing an ABC's of Kinks one but I'm not super sure. Throw some ideas my way please and thanks.
> 
> Love you!


	51. Are you sure? (Gavin Free)

You happen to be walking by the Achievement Hunter office when you hear a shattering, a squawk, and a, “GAVIN, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU BROKE IT!” You look at the X-Box controller in your hands and sigh before entering.

Michael and Gavin both look at you as you hand Gavin the controller. He's staring as if he isn't sure what you're trying to do. “Take it. I'll try and glue together the other one but you can borrow mine for now.”

He pauses, then slowly takes the controller, and says, **“Are you sure?”**

“Uh, if we're being honest, no. But I'm hoping you'll be more careful with my stuff than the company stuff.”

“Yeah, but… **are you sure?”**

“Gavin, she just said yes,” Michael says. Gavin is just staring at you though. “Okay, well thanks. We'll get this back to you in one piece. Promise.”

Something tells you you're never going to get that controller back.


	52. Have fun. (Jeremy Dooley)

Jeremy is leaning against the wall by the door, watching you run around and get ready. Your friends made last minute plans to go out and are coming to get you in five minutes. You got changed pretty quickly and are now brushing your hair as you brush your teeth.

“Hey, J? Where are my keys?” you yell through a mouthful of toothpaste.

“In your purse, by the door, next to your shoes.” He’s smiling and laughs when you whip your head to the side, processing he’s right there.

“Thank you!” You spit into the sink and wipe your mouth with the back of your hand before throwing on your shoes.

You grab your purse from the floor and press a quick kiss to Jeremy’s cheek before running out the door. Jeremy follows after you and watches you pause, pat your pockets and dig in your purse, and then turn around with a groan. He grins and hands you your phone. You take it from him and kiss his lips this time. He gives you a quick hug and says, **“Have fun,”** before you leave for real this time.


	53. Sit down, I'll get it. (Barbara Dunkelman)

You’re laughing at some stupid pun Barbara just made. She invited you over to hang out after work and you’ve been here for five hours. The two of you haven’t stopped talking since you arrived. She’s just so full of love and happiness and light. Not to mention, she’s gorgeous. You don’t mean to but you zone out, just taking her in. She has the best smile.

You feel like you’re in high school with how stupid your crush is. You don’t even know if she likes girls. You don’t even know if she knows you like girls.

When she stops talking, you focus again. She’s smiling at you. You blink a few times and bite your lip before saying, “What?”

She laughs and goes to repeat what she said when someone knocks on the door. Both of you go to stand up at the same time when she says, **“Sit down, I’ll get it.”**

You do and watch her walk to the door. God, she’s so perfect. Your heart is hammering in your chest as your brain tries to tell you to ask her out. You think about it until she comes back over and sits next to you again, closer this time. There’s no way she could have feelings for you too. There’s no way.

...Right?

She opens the pizza box before looking at you and saying, “What I said was, ‘What would you do if I kissed you right now?’”

Your eyes widen and your face flushes red as you process what she said. You look at her. “...What?”

She laughs and tucks her hair behind her ear. “You’re just… really cute. And really funny. And you make me feel really happy. I was just curious as to what you’d do if I kissed you.”

Slowly, you answer with, “I would… kiss you back.”

She smiles before leaning forward, looking at your lips. You meet her halfway. A few seconds into the kiss, the two of you smile, your teeth bumping slightly. She sits back slightly, just far enough away to see your whole face. “If we could do that all the time, that would make me very happy.”

You link your fingers and squeeze her hand a little. “Me too, Babs.”


	54. I made reservations. (Ryan Haywood)

You enter your apartment to Ryan singing along to Africa by Toto.

“I guess it rains down in Africaaaaa!”

You laugh when you hear him sing the wrong words from your bedroom. You call, “Bobby Kimball, is that you?!”

You hear him laugh and then he exits your bedroom to greet you. He’s in dress pants and is buttoning up a white dress shirt. You stare at him. “Before you ask, **I made reservations** at that fancy restaurant downtown for your birthday.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” You go to rush into the bedroom to get ready but he wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you against him.

“Because it isn’t for another two hours and I wanted to surprise you. I didn’t know you got out early today.”

“I didn’t either until my boss said it was my birthday present from her.”

Ryan slides his hands under your shirt and runs his hands slowly up your sides. “Well… I guess we could kill some time…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I learned: Ryan Haywood made my boyfriend realize he was bi


	55. I don't mind. (Jeremy Dooley)

Of course your computer decides to freak the fuck out on the day you’re getting a ride home from Jeremy. It’s not like you already feel like you’re bothering him or anything. Or that you just speaking to him is a problem for him. No, certainly not that.

You nearly scream in joy when your computer finally shuts down. You quickly get up from your desk and are about to make it to the parking lot when you bump into Miles. He smiles. “Hey! I like never see you around anymore for some reason.”

You give him a quick hug as you say, “Yeah, it’s super weird. I blame you and your importance.”

He smiles and starts talking again but all you’re focused on is that you’re now twenty minutes late for meeting Jeremy and oh my god he’s going to be so pissed and never speak to you again. “-drinks sometime?”

You look up at Miles’ smiling face and realize that he asked you something. “Yeah, sure!”

“Okay, cool! I’ve gotta meet up with Kyle but I will make sure I take time out of my day to come see you now.”

You grin. “I’m looking forward to it. Later, Miles!”

He gives you a wave as the two of you separate. God, Miles is a peach but that boy does not pick up on social cues sometimes. You get into the parking lot and spot Jeremy’s car. You nearly throw yourself into it. He looks up from his phone when you get in. “Oh hey!”

“Hi! Oh my god, I’m so fucking sorry. My computer was freaking out and then I ran into Miles and-”

“Hey, it’s all good. **I don’t mind.”**

“But I made you wait almost half an hour for me.”

“Eh. I was just farting around on my phone. No big deal.”

You pause and just look at him. “...Okay but your nonchalantness is making me worry that you actually do care and hate me forever now.”

He laughs and then sets his hand on your leg. “I promise you that **I don’t mind.** I would wait until the end of the world to be able to drive you home.”

You face flushes red and you cover your cheeks with your hands. “Thanks, J.”

He squeezes your leg before starting his car. “Of course, honey.”


	56. It brings out your eyes. (Bruce Greene)

You’re driving down the highway and glance over at Bruce, just to see if he’s still awake. He is, in fact he’s looking at you. The two of you decided to go on a road trip at 2 AM and you’re about an hour away from San Francisco. You smile as you look back to the highway. There’s been the occasional car but it’s been pretty empty so far. The sun is starting to come up now. “Did you know I’ve never seen the sunrise?” you ask, trying to keep yourself occupied and awake.

“Seriously?” he asks. You smile and nod. Bruce is quiet for a bit before he says, “I think it’s my favorite time of day.”

You glance over at him. He’s giving you that stupidly sweet look he gives you when you do something stupid or ramble. “Why’s that?”

**“...It brings out your eyes.”**

You can feel your face get red. “Gross.”

He sets his hand on your leg gently and you quickly lace your fingers with his. “It’s true. The sunlight just like… I dunno. It’s hard to describe. But really. **It brings out your eyes** and I really like that.”

You smile and look at him again. “Well I really like you.”

He squeezes your hand and says, “Now who’s being gross?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I learned: long distance doesn't work for my relationship and I am now a sad single bean


	57. There's room enough for both of us. (Trevor Collins)

You rub your arms, a chill running through your body. You've been feeling a little under the weather and the cold Austin weather hasn't been helping much. Barbara is having a small get-together before everyone leaves for Christmas and right now the group of you who showed up are watching Rudolph.

Trevor sees you shiver and scoots a little bit closer to you. He lifts up an arm and opens up the blanket he's under to you. You smile but shake your head, quietly declining. You'd happily accept any other time but you don't want to get him sick. He scoots even closer and offers again, this time raising his eyebrows. Your smile grows and you look down, trying to hide your blush as you shake your head again.

He leans over and whispers, “I don't mind sharing. You're cute and cold. Come on.”

You look up at him and whisper back, “I won't fit.”

He opens his arm again. **“There's room enough for both of us.** And if not, we'll make room.” 

You hesitate but give in to him. At first, you're barely under the blanket. Then you lean into him. Then he puts his arm around you. Then the two of you end up spooning on the couch through the rest of the movies. Then you fall asleep there.

No one makes you move until the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support, you guys. I really appreciate it. ❤️


	58. You don't have to say anything. (Ryan Haywood)

You aren’t being quiet about your crying. But you don’t expect Ryan to be home early.

Someone must have told him you left in tears.

It was probably Ashley.

As soon as the front door closes, Ryan comes and finds you crying on the floor in the bedroom. He sits next to you and pulls you into a tight hug. You just cry harder. You hate feeling like this and you know it’s hard on him too. It takes you a minute but you calm down enough to speak. You manage an, “I'm sorry.”

But Ryan cuts you off before you say anything else. **"You don't have to say anything.** You have every right to gross cry on me and you don't have to apologize. You don't have to justify it. It's alright to just have a shitty day, alright?” You nod and he kisses your temple. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a really nice, long talk with a good friend today and I'm feeling loads better abt my shit, in case y'all were wondering


	59. Wow. (Jack Pattillo)

You step out of the dressing room and look at Jack. His jaw is literally dropped. “Thoughts?” You were asked to try on bridesmaids dresses and send how you look to the bride, so she can decide what you'll all wear.

Jack is staring at you. **“Wow.”**

“Good wow or bad wow?” You look at yourself in one of the mirrors.

“Good **wow.** Definitely good **wow.”** You smile. You do look pretty good. You catch Jack in the mirror checking out your ass and you clear your throat a little, cocking your eyebrow. He smiles at you and picks up your phone to take a picture of you. “Strike a pose.”

You turn around, grinning. “Okay, Madonna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know this is very short and I apologize, I've just had a lot going on (including five papers this weekend! What a birthday gift!). We're nearing the end of this unfortunately! I'd love to hear any other ideas you guys have for short chapter things like this. I'm thinking maybe finding an angst one or maybe like an ABC's of kinks or something? I'm not sure right now so hit me up if you have any ideas! Love you!


	60. Happy birthday. (Lindsay Tuggey Jones)

The lights in the office turn off and you think that's weird but keep working regardless. Then someone touches your shoulder and sets something down on your desk. You gasp and whip around just to have Lindsay catch your face in her hands and press a kiss to your forehead. Then she presses one to your cheek before removing your headphones and saying, **“Happy birthday.”**

You look at her for a minute. “...No it's not.”

“Yes it is.”

“No it's not. My birthday is…” You pause for a moment and then look at the date on your phone. “Today. ...I forgot my own birthday!”

Lindsay opens her mouth but then closes it again. After a moment, she says, “I'm not even going to ask how, just eat your cupcake.”

You're still reeling from the fact that you forgot your own birthday but you look at the cupcake. It's large and has a single lit candle in it. The frosting was obviously messily applied but you still smile. You blow out your candle and look at your girlfriend.

She's smiling too. “What'd you wish for?”

“If I tell you, it won't come true.”

“Give me a hint.”

You lean up and kiss her. It slow and sensual. When you pull away, you say, “There's your hint.”

She kisses your cheek again and whispers, “I really like that hint.”


End file.
